jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Eleventh Hour
JayGT: Eleventh Hour (11H) will be the eleventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards (unlikely), Mike, and Foxy (maybe) will serve as main judges. This season featured the Wizard Battle, between Gandalf and Duo Dumbledore. Laith, Rock Wizard later joined the fray to make it a three-way. Maybe Waluigi also counts too. We don’t know. This season will be known for it's many uses of new age technology in some of the acts, ranging from multimedia to virtual reality. Jay's 20 (might end up replacing most at this point) *Kelis, Singer *John Denver, Country Singer (likely in) *Gandalf, Wizard *Duo Dumbledore, Wizard Duo (likely in) *Laith, Rock Wizard, Wizard Singer/Guitarist (likely in) *Gary Busey, Crazed Man *The Shocker, Magician *Steve Bridges, Political Impersonator *Mr. Clean, Cleaning Icon *Wuauquikuna, Flautist Duo *Bear Grylls, Survivalist (likely in) *This Person Does Not Exist, Artificial Intelligence Group (in, unless Cards takes them) *Benjamin "Coach" Wade, Dragon Slayer *Downfall Hitler, Hitler Impersonator *Sound of Soul, Dance Group *Mac Lethal, Rapper *Hans Zimmer, Composer *Josh & Taylor, Dance Duo (likely in) *The Whispers, Disco Band *Matthew Weathers, Teacher (likely in) *80's Remix, 80s Remixers (likely in) Other Ideas *Tartar Sauce, Rapper *Ali Alezra, Stunt Magician *Hasib Yamell, Stand-up Comedian *Maria Bernardo, Opera Singer *Jen Stanton, Prop Comedienne *Ben Knorr, Rock Singer *Roger Kramer, Dancer *Frank Peters, Pedophile *Ricardo de la Fuego, Business Tycoon *Gabrielle Joule, Singer *AirHeadFPS, Gamer *The Bill Gates Sisters, Lesbian Duo *Hide the Pain Harold, Smiling Through It All *D *D *S *M TWB Options Act options from JayGT: The World's Best, who are allowed to be invited back to an official fantasy season, if they haven't been on Ninefold or Tension already. *TNT Boys, Vocal Trio *Enkh-Erdene, Asian Country Singer *Manami Ito, Violinist *Dundu, Giants of Light, Light-up Puppeteer Group *Iya Traoré, Soccer Freestyler *Sister Cristina Scuccia, Singing Nun *Duo Suining, Balancing Duo *Lydian Nadhaswaram, Indian Pianist *Krystyna Lennon & Princess the HypnoDog, Dog Hypnotist *Kai & Alexandra, Upside-Down Performers *Jade Kindar-Martin, Highwire Walker *Shaolin Yanze Kung Fu, Martial Arts Group *Daneliya Tuleshova, Singer *Nina Conti, Ventriloquist *Duo Nigretai, Aerialist Duo *Liliac Band, Rock Band *Los Vivancos, Dance Group *Li Wei, Slackwire Acrobat *Vonnie Lopez & The High Praise Choir, Singer and Choir Cards' 20 Locked *360 Virtual Reality Experiences, Virtual Reality Act https://youtu.be/qaTvddhJtTA *5torytellers, Dance Group https://youtu.be/fsOUOOzOXN8 *B Unique, Dance Group *Ben Hanlin, Magician https://youtu.be/mK55cB2HkL0 *Cirque Eloize, Circus Group *Drums2Streets, Percussion Group https://youtu.be/rXx9PqgUrx0 *Duo A&J, Aerialist Duo *Maniac Family, Dance Group *Next Creative, Multimedia Dance Group https://youtu.be/UFPzY3UvryQ *OK WorldWide, Comic Acrobatic Group *Rebel Acro, Acrobatic Group https://youtu.be/hG1sk_5NZy8 *Takumi Takahashi, Magician https://youtu.be/ri61lcjDkG4 *The Painters, Dancing Speed Painters https://youtu.be/kHZx3gprETc *Vardanyan Brothers, Hand Balancing Duo *Vospertron, Light-Up Dance Crew *Waldo, Multimedia Comedian Possibilities *Angyil, Popping Dancer *Bolddog FMX Team, Motorcycle Stunt Team *Christian Wedoy, Escape Artist *Duo Soul Sister, Aerialist Duo *DWC Aeon Flex, Acrobat Duo *Galactic Empire, Rock Band *JP De Kam, Fire Performer *Lords of Lightning, Lightning Duo *Magic of Circus, Circus Group *Mr. Fingers, House Musician Mike's 20 *Jane “Eleven” Hopper, Telekinetic *ABBA, 70s Band LOCKED *Khalid, Singer LOCKED *Creep Catchers, Pedo Hunters *Lady Gaga, Singer LOCKED *Bonnie Tyler, Singer *Kevin Spacey, Pedophile Singer LOCKED *6ix9ine, Pedophile Rapper LOCKED *Van Darkholme, Fuck You Jay (maybe) *Marie Poppins, Dancer (maybe) *What Would You Do?, Social Experiment Group (probably in) *It's A Small World, Disney Demon Dolls (maybe) *Wath Miz, Elevator God *James Brown, Singer LOCKED *Boyinaband, Singer and Rapper (maybe) *Mike, Singer LOCKED *Mr. Beast, Rich Comedian (locked if he has good material to use) *Peter Gabriel, Drugged Singer *James Holzhauer, Jeopardy Champion *Waluigi, Singer LOCKED Foxy's 20 (maybe) *Sheldon Riley, Singer *Netta Barzilai, Singer/Looping Artist *Diana Rouvas, Singer *Jervy Hou, Pianist *The Kings, Dance Group *Team Shraey Khanna, Dance Group *The Heima, Dance Group *Mayyas, Dance Group *Ben Hart, Close-Up Magician *John Archer, Comedy Magician *Rebecca Herrera, Mentalist *Jonathan Goodwin, Daredevil (if I’m allowed) *Matteo Lane, Stand-Up Comedian *Emmy Blotnick, Stand-Up Comedienne *Tim Minchin, Comedic Singer/Pianist *MozART Group, Comedic String Quartet *The Kiriku Brothers, Acrobatic Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Anthony Gatto, Juggler *Pricasso, Penis Painter Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series